ein Lächeln, dein Lächeln
by Sensei-San
Summary: SasuNaru Shonen-Ai; Sein Lächeln ist für seinen freund das schönste. Wie schön es ist, erfahrt ihr hier...


Egal wie dunkel die Nacht auch ist. Egal in welchen Massen das Blut fließt. Egal. Alles egal. Du lächelst die Menschen an und die werden glücklich. Gut, vielleicht nicht alle. Aber viele. Die anderen fühlen sich dann aber besser. Und das liegt nur an deinem Lächeln.

Ich liebe dieses Lächeln. Es ist der reinste Sonnenschein. Selbst in der schwärzesten nacht erhellt dein Lächeln mein Gemüt. Das ich mich dann besser fühle, verdanke ich nur dir. Dir allein. Du bist mein Sonnenschein. Ja, so kann man es sagen. Mein Sonnenschein.

Ich liebe jede Sekunde, die du bei mir bist. Wenn du ein Buch liest und dabei einschläfst. Immer dann lehnst du dich gegen meinen Körper und ich spüre die Freude und Lebensenergie, die durch dich fließt. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass diese Energie auf mich überspringt.

Das mag zwar lächerlich klingen, aber es ist wirklich so. Nichts wünsche ich mir sehnlicher, als mein Leben mit dir zu verbringen. Mein ganzes, hoffentlich langes Leben.

Wir sind ANBU. Das erkennt man an unserem Tattoo am linken Oberarm. Jede Mission könnte die letzte sein. Jede Mission das Ende des Lebens. Der Gedanke, dich das letzte mal in meinem oder deinem Leben so sehen zu können, macht mich fast wahnsinnig. Bei dem Gedanken daran, möchte ich dich noch einmal fest umarmen und nie wieder loslassen.

Aber das geht nicht. Unsere Arbeit geht vor. Wir sind Ninja, ANBU. Unsere Aufgaben sind die Gefährlichsten und meistens auch schwierigsten. Wir müssen unsere Gefühle ausschalten um unsere Aufgaben erfüllen zu können. Wir sind Attentäter, Mörder, Retter, Verbrecher, Helden und auch Legenden. Alles in einer Person. Jeder Ninja, jeder Shinobi und jede Kunoichi ist all das in einer Person.

Und dennoch kann ich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber nicht verstecken. In der Öffentlichkeit gelte ich als Eisblock, da ich ohne jegliche Emotion eine Lage hinnehme und sie berechne. Aber du kennst mich. Du kennst meine wahre Person.

Wir beide sind gezeichnet von der Vergangenheit. Uns beide sind Schicksalsschläge widerfahren, die man niemandem wünscht. Ich habe mich zurück gezogen, meine Miene versteinerte und meine Gefühle froren ein. Ich wurde unnahbar für die anderen.

Aber du hast anders reagiert. Du weißt nicht was es heißt eine Familie zu verlieren, denn du hattest nie eine. Die Dorfbewohner haben dich gemieden und dennoch bist du so geworden. Du bist laut und grinst immer bis über beide Ohren. Ja, du müsstest eigentlich wie ich sein und ich wie du. Mich haben die Leute immer bemitleidet und versucht mir das Leben leichter zu machen. Aber dich haben sie immer ausgestoßen. Und trotzdem bist du dieser Sonnenschein geworden.

Ich weiß gar nicht wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann, das du in mein Leben getreten bist und mein dunkles Herz erhellt und erwärmt hast. Alles nur mit einem Lächeln. Mit diesem Lächeln.

Die Menschen meiden dich nicht mehr. Du hast dich behauptet und wirst nun akzeptiert. Allen schenkst du ein Lächeln. Aber nur mir schenkst du dieses besondere Lächeln.

Den Menschen schenkst du ein fröhliches breites Grinsen. So das sie auch anfangen zu lächeln oder sich nach eiern schlechten Phase besser fühlen. Aber mir schenkst du ein besonderes Lächeln. Es ist viel liebevoller. In diesem Lächeln spiegeln sich deine Gefühle und du schaust so zufrieden aus. Du hast mir gesagt, ich bin der einzigste Mensch, dem du dieses Lächeln schenken willst.

Damit bin ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Selbst wenn ich träume sehe ich dich und dein Lächeln vor mir. Diese sonnengelben Haare, die Himmelblauen Augen und dieses zauberhafte Lächeln. Immer wenn ich dich sehe weiß ich warum ich mich gerade in dich verliebt habe. Du bist alles was ich auf der Welt brauche. Nur dich und sonst nichts.

Solange ich bei dir bin kann die Welt auf Ewig dunkel sein. Die nacht kann solange dauern wie sie will. Nur du sollst bei mir sein und die Dunkelheit mit deinem Lächeln erhellen.

Auch nach einem Kampf ist dein Lächeln so stark wie sonst. Auch wenn du Dreck im Gesicht hast oder mit Blut des Feindes beschmiert bist, dein Lächeln über deckt alles. Niemand erkennt Trauer in diesem Lächeln. Nicht einmal ich.

Nur wenn wir allein sind und du nicht lächelst, kann ich deine wahren Gefühle sehen. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir dann das gleiche Lächeln wie du zu besitzen mit dem ich dich dann aufmuntern kann. Ich kann dich nur mit Worten glücklich machen. Die Stärke für ein Lächeln bringe ich zu selten auf.

Manchmal aber bringe ich sie doch auf, die Kraft, um dich anzulächeln. Dann sehe ich wie deine Augen zu funkeln anfangen und die Freude steigt in dir hoch. Dann lächelst du wieder von Herzen. Es beruhigt mich, dich so zu sehen.

Ich bitte dich, Naruto. Lächle. Du lächelst ein Lächeln heller als die hellsten Sonnenstrahlen. Dein Lächeln ist schöner als jedes andere. Also bitte, Naruto, lächle immer weiter. Lächle auch in Zukunft dieses Lächeln, dein Lächeln.

Ich werde alles dafür tun um dich so glücklich zu sehen. Selbst wenn ich mein Leben riskieren muss. Darum habe ich mir etwas vorgenommen. Ich will dein Lächeln, dein Lächeln für mich. Ich will es als einzigster Mensch auf der Welt sehen. Dafür gebe ich dich nicht her. Niemand soll dich bekommen. Und darum binde ich dich auf ewig an mich.

Ich binde dich mit den drei Worten, die ein Herz schneller schlagen lässt und eine Kette, die jeder ernsthaft verliebte Mensch gerne trägt. Diese Kette aus Gold. Eingraviert mit unseren Namen. All das nur, um dich an mich zu binden. Selbst wenn wir getrennt sind.

Wenn du allein bist, zu Hause oder auf Mission, und dir mein Geschenk, die ewig bindende Kette ansiehst, sollst du liebevoll an mich denken. Nur an mich. An niemand anderen.

Diese Kette sollst du für immer an deinem Finger tragen. Und um unsere Verbundenheit auszudrücken, habe ich für meinen Finger auch eine solche Kette. Ringe, die uns verbinden. Die unsere Liebe ausdrücken. Und das für jeden sichtbar.

Alles nur um dich an mich zu binden. Alles, damit dein Lächeln mein Herz in der dunklen Nacht erwärmt und die eingefrorenen Gefühle aus meiner Kindheit auftauen lässt. Alles für dich. Für dich und dein zauberhaftes liebliches Lächeln.

**Ende**

**Kommentar: **Hach, wie romantisch...

Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu schnulzig. Ich ahbe keine Erfahrung in Liebesgeschichten, also weiß ich auch nicht wie romantisch es ist. Also bitte ich mir mitzuteilen ob ich es hoffnungslos übertrieben habe oder nicht. Ich wäre auch über eine Meinung zu meinem Talent zum Romanzenschreiben erfreut. So kann ich mich noch entwickeln und lernen


End file.
